One night too many
by alrightmakessence
Summary: what happens when the BAU team is caught in the office on a friday after work? hilarity ensues...
1. snowed in

One night too many

Hi! This is my first post, I hope it goes well!

Reviews are welcome and encouraged….so yah! Enjoy

…...

"Hey pretty boy, wanna finish up some files for me?" Reid simply looked up at Morgan with an un-amused glance. "Considering I have about 15 other files on my desk…no" "Ah come on Reid, I want to go home and relax for the weekend" "And what makes you think I don't?" Reid asked. "Cause we all know you've got no life!"

"Give him a break, we all want to go home" said Emily with hints of amusement in her voice.

"Well, maybe we'll get the chance soon" said JJ, It's not like they can keep us here the whole night….can they?" And almost as if on cue, Garcia came running down the hall

"Everyone needs to get their workaholic butts in my office pronto!" yelled Garcia. And as soon as she said that she ran back into her office.

Hotch and Rossi slowly came out of their offices while giving each other, and then the team a questioning look.

"Don't ask me" Morgan said with his hands up, "I do not know, nor do I wish to know the interworking of Penelope Garcia's mind"

With that, the team walked down the hall to Garcia's office/cave to see what she had gotten so excited over.

Grabbing the door knob, Hotch mumbled something under his breath that sounded like "this better be good", and pushed the already ajar door open.

As the team crammed into the small office, they all realized that all of the screens were on either a local or national weather station.

"Snow storm of the century is what locals are calling it." Said the warmly dressed weather reporter. "Snow began falling in Northern Virginia around 2:30 this morning and has only escalated since that time. We are advising winter weather warnings and police are blocking off most roads because of ice related accidents. So please stay in your area, we will have more reports soon."

"Great" said Rossi, now I actually have to stay at work all night….maybe it's a sign… I knew I shouldn't have slipped Reid those extra four files…"

"What!" exclaimed Reid, "I knew I had a few too many, but I assumed it was Morgan and…oh….oops…."

"What did you do Reid?" asked a nervous Derek Morgan. "Well see, I thought you had slipped me extra case files…so I kind of…."

"Reid" Said Morgan, who was becoming more nervous by the second.

"Well your phone was on your desk just sitting there….so I picked it up and…well….I called the girl you said you met at the bar…what was her name?" "ANGELA!" exclaimed Morgan. "Yah! That was it, Angela. Well anyway, I called her and told her all about your…umm….boyfriend…."

"MY WHAT!" yelled an equally shocked and upset Morgan. By now the whole team, who was at least snickering at the story, now broke out into full on laughter. Even Morgan cracked a smile. "Well I guess I won't be hearing from her anymore."

"Wow Reid, if I had known that you would do that to Morgan I would have slipped you a few of my files." Said a laughing Prentiss. All of the women nodded in agreement.

After the laughter and joking died down, the team realized their compromising situation. "Ok" said Hotch, "So we are all obviously going to have to stay here for at least one night."

"At least?" Morgan interrupted.

"Yes, well considering it is Friday and the staff does not come back until Monday…" started Hotch. "We can only hope that the snow will melt enough to get home by tomorrow." Ended Rossi.

A chorus of groans came from the team. "You mean my weekend is gone!" exclaimed Prentiss. "Ok, I have to call Will to tell him" said JJ. "And I have to call my sister-in-law" moaned Hotch. "I'll need to call Angela….oh wait! No I won't thanks to my _dear _friend over here." "Oh calm down Morgan, it's not like you were going to actually date her, you told me she was a one night stand." Said Reid. "Well I guess it doesn't matter now…" it began to grow loud from all of the talking and phone ringing and….

"STOP!" all of the agents turned to see who had yelled. "You guys are all such downers!" said Garcia. "We need to look at this like a positive situation." She said brightly.

"And how might we do that baby girl?" Morgan asked in a skeptical tone.

"Just think of it like a sleepover!"

"NO!" all of the guys chorused at once, while the girls sat there silently weighing the suggestion.

"Come on it'll be fun! We would play games, and raid the workroom, and give Reid girl advice…" "What!" exclaimed Reid. "Oh come on honey" said Garcia "You know you need it" "As a matter of fact I don't…"

"Reid" said Hotch stopping Reid in mid-sentence, which Reid returned with an innocent look. "Ok guys" said Hotch taking control "Penelope might be right…this could be good for us. We were going to have to go on a team retreat anyway…so why not now?"

"He might be right" said JJ, "After everything that's gone on, it would be good for all of us to reconnect again."

"I agree with JJ" said Prentiss. "And I agree with Hotch and the girls too!" said the brightly colored tech.

The other men just looked at each other and finally Rossi said "I guess it makes since, I'd rather do it here than give up another weekend to go to some hotel and do trust fall exercises."

"Yah…I guess it'll do. Plus there is nothing better to do, cause trust me, when I say I am _not_ working on case files over the weekend, even if I am in the office.

The agents then looked to the final member of the team who had taken an interest with his shoes. Reid looked up when he saw them all staring at him. "Well…it's not like I have choice is it?" he said with a lopsided, yet reluctant smile.

"Nope! Exclaimed Garcia. "So it's settled then" said Hotch, "meet on the floor in about 10 minutes and we'll get started. For now…just go raid the snack drawer or the workroom or something."

And with that the girls all ran off to get snacks while Rossi and Hotch walked over to close up their computers, leaving Reid and Morgan talking.

"Well, said Morgan…I guess we are in the total control of our team (mainly Garcia) until we can get out of here. But who knows, it might be fun" and to that comment both Reid and Morgan looked at each other and burst out into laughter. Each knowing full well that this would be a long night.

End of Chapter 1!

So I hope you liked it! I know it was kind of boring, but I'll make it more fun as the chapters go!

Suggestions? Click my friend the review button at the bottom….please?


	2. truth or dare Dr Reid

Ahh! You guys are actually the best! I'm so excited to keep writing this story!

Just remember to Read and Review! (And liking it would be nice… )

….

After about 10 minutes the team gathered in a circle on the floor with enough food to feed them for about 5 days worth of snow storms.

"Baby girl….do we really need _all _of this junk…" said Morgan.

"Umm….YES! it wouldn't be a party without doughnuts and candy and soda and…OH! I can heat up that pizza from the fridge! And anyway, it's not like you guys won't eat it! Rossi especially…"

"Hey! I do not eat that much! …I just have a healthy appetite…." Exclaimed Rossi.

"Yah" said Emily "just like Morgan's dating habits are just 'healthy experimentation'."

"Alright we do not need to bring me into this" said Morgan while grabbing a doughnut

"I didn't even know we had this much food here..." said an in awe Reid.

"Yah and you need to eat some of it pretty boy, we don't need you disappearing on us" said Morgan

"Alright, alright" let's all calm down, the sooner we start the faster we will be done." Said Hotch, who was motioning everyone to take a seat.

"Technically it will still take just as long to do what we need to do considering we are trapped inside of a building with no means of escape." Explained Reid

"Well…who knows time flies when you're having fun!" said an already sugared up JJ.

"Technically that's not correct either, the original phrase, time flies, came from Chaucer who was really saying that with every minute time is slipping away and brining us closer to our own demise." Reid said so quickly no one could interrupt him.

"Dr. Reid, fun at parties…" laughed Prentiss

"Ok! For the second time, let's get this moving" said an exasperated Hotch.

The whole team agreed and looked to Hotch.

"So….what do we do?" said Hotch slightly embarrassed

"Wait…you mean you don't know!" shouted Rossi. "Mr. team building has absolutely no idea what to do!"

Hotch's face turned a subtle pink as he mumbled "well I didn't go to that meeting….it wasn't required…."

"So what do we do…" said Reid who was interrupted (and slightly creeped out) by the faces of three smiling women.

"Umm…guys is there something you want us to know?" said Morgan who was slightly afraid of the answer

"TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled Garcia

All the men stood up while saying variations of "no, absolutely not, or not in my life time!"

"Ah-ah-ah" said Emily as she shook her finger "what drove this team apart was secrets….so it only makes sense to just not have them anymore."

"Yah! And it will be fun!" said JJ, who was on her third or fourth pixi stick.

Slowly all of the men agreed except one.

"Reid….you have to do this…" said Morgan

"Personally I've never played truth or dare…and I'm somewhat proud of that fact. So it makes no sense why a group of mature, well handled, employed…"

"YOU'RE PLAYING THE GAME AND THAT'S FINAL" said JJ

"umm..ok..ok…" whispered a stunned Reid

"Alrighty then! Who goes first?" said Garcia

"I'll go" said Emily as she scanned the room

"ok then Reid…sense you were so reluctant to go first, truth or dare" said Prentiss with mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"What! Me? I haven't done anything!" said Reid with big eyes

"Come on Reid…it won't be _that _bad" said a smirking Morgan

"Yah Reid…I'm interested to know why you're so reluctant….are you hiding something?" said an unusually evil Hotch.

"what..um…no… I mean…..well….it's not like….you….I…ummm….ok, ok, I'll go" sighed Reid

"Alright then…truth or dare Dr.?"

"Wait…as your boss…I'm ordering you to choose truth…" said Hotch who was very pleased with himself at that moment.

"That's not fair!" said Reid standing up "You can't do that…and when did you become so…."

"Evil?" finished JJ

Hotch just smiled a rare smile and said "well… I want to know what Reid is hiding."

"Ok then…so Reid…your truth question is what are you hiding from the team?"

….

End chapter 2!

Ok so thanks so much for everyone who reviewed! I really enjoy hearing from ya'll!

But at this moment my review button friend is lonely! So please do him a favor and click away!

(p.s was the formatting better?)


	3. of lovers and hair?

Hey! Thanks so much for everyone's support with this story! I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, I'm still figuring out formatting…. Please Review!

….

"_Ok then…so Reid…your truth question is what are you hiding from the team?"_

"umm….define _hiding_…."

"Come on kid, you know exactly what Prentiss means by _hiding_." Laughed Morgan

"And besides, you can probably tell us the definition of it from 5 different dictionaries anyway!" said Rossi while sipping a cup of coffee.

Reid just looked up and gave a small smile, but then turned his gaze behind him. At that moment, the team started to worry about their resident genius

"What? No statistics?" questioned Prentiss

"Come on Spence…it's not really that bad is it?" asked JJ (who had calmed down considerably) in a motherly tone.

Reid just cleared his throat and gave a guilt smile. Then after a few seconds whispered something that was to quiet to be heard.

"What?" said Hotch

"wssmonedwt" mumbled Reid

"Ok kid, you gotta speak up" said Rossi while leaning in to try and make out what Reid was saying

"wishundantell" Reid mumbled a bit louder

"Ok…louder than that please" said Garcia

With that, Reid sighed and finally spoke up by saying "Which one do you want me to tell…"

Once the team heard that, they were all frozen in shock. Reid having more than one secret to tell? They didn't even think Reid even really had a secret! They thought at most it was going to be something like he actually hadn't seen all of the Star Trek episodes or something.

"Ok wait…let me get this straight…you have _more _than one secret!" said a stunned Morgan

"Oh! This is so exciting! I knew that this would turn out to be fun! Said Garcia, who was practically bouncing up and down off the floor.

Hotch was simply smiling at the young agent. Who knew that he would turn out to have more to tell than met the eye. But yet, he felt like he always knew that Reid had something else to tell than statistics. Now they were about to figure out what. "Go ahead Prentiss, ask him what you want to know" said a still smirking Hotch

"…Ok Reid…start with your biggest one" said Prentiss

"My biggest secret?" whispered Reid while taking big breaths. "Well…it's nothing bad…it's just…I didn't really want you guys to know…I mean it's not horrible or even a bad thing it's just…

"REID! Man, just come out and say it!" said an exasperated Morgan "I'm pretty sure I already know what you're going to say."

"You do?" asked a very confused Reid

"Of course, I understand after all you said, I think I completely understand" Morgan said in a gentle tone.

"Oh well, then I guess you know that…"

"I have a girlfriend"

"You're gay"

"wait…WHAT?" yelled Morgan

"yah, I mean is it that surprising I have… WAIT! You thought I was gay!" screamed Reid "I can't believe you thought that!"

"Well, after that description…I don't know it just came out! I thought you were just..i..well" stammered Morgan

"You're just mad I called your girlfriend and told her you were gay!" said Reid

"Oh come on Reid, that is not it I just…" said Morgan "it's not like it's a bad thing to be that…I just didn't know!"

"Ok, ok guy" said Prentiss in-between laughs "we get it" she managed to get out before bursting back into laughter

"So Reid" said Hotch who was still smirking (and previously laughing) "what's this girl name?"

"And why haven't you told me about her!" yelled Garcia "You are in _so _much trouble mister!"

"I think it's sweet, when did you meet her Spence?"asked JJ

Reid turned a bright red and managed to stammer out "umm well it's Lila…"

"THE MOVIE STAR!" exclaimed Rossi "how in the world are you dating a movie star!"

"Awe! She was so sweet, so you did call her again?" asked JJ

"My man!" said Morgan trying to recover himself "you did good!"

A half smiling Hotch asked "how have you stayed out of the tabloids?"

"AND WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD ME!" yelled a still upset Garcia

"Who's Lila" questioned a confused Prentiss

"Ok, wait no one has told me how in the world Reid is dating Lila Archer!" yelled Rossi

Hotch turned to Rossi and said "While on a case Reid met Lila, who was being stalked at the time, took…a liking to Reid"

"She's become a bigger star since then" explained JJ

"Yah, I'll say" muttered Rossi

Then after a brief moment of silence Reid realized it was his turn.

"Ok then, My turn…so…Garcia… umm truth or dare I guess…" asked Reid

"Dare my dear, I'm not afraid of a little challenge!"- said a perky Garcia

"Umm…well…go…or no…do…help…umm…I don't know what a good dare is…" muttered Reid

"come on pretty boy, I know you've got something up in that big head of yours" said Morgan

Reid looked around and finally said "ok, ok…um Garcia…go and…" then the whole team became incredibly disturbed when they saw and unholy smile stretch its way across Reid's face. All the while, all Reid could think about was revenge…sweet, sweet revenge. It was time to get back at Emily

"Garcia, hack into Prentiss' computer and Reid any emails from a Carlos Bradly" said Reid while looking very triumphant.

Prentiss' eyes turned into slits as she glared as the smiling doctor. "You wouldn't…" she stated with venom dripping from her voice.

"Oh, but I would…and I'm pretty sure I just did…" said Reid with superior look.

"This sounds like a fun dare!" squealed Garcia

"Who's Carlos Emily?" asked JJ while wiggling her eye brows

"Oh…um he's just a um…friend..or…less than that actually…" stammered Prentiss

Morgan looked over at Emily while smirking and said "Oh I'm not believing that, it doesn't take a profiler to see that you are turning bright red"

"GOT IT!"- yelled Garcia "and…oh…."

"Wait" Prentiss said "how did you get into my computer you don't have" but she was stopped midsentence when she saw the phone in Garcia's hand…question answered

By this time Garcia was beside herself laughing "oh..oh dear…you guys have to look at this…" she said in-between breaths

The whole team was extremely curious by now and leaned over Garcia's phone. And like a domino effect, each read the emails, and each fell over laughing.

"Emily Prentiss, you have a secret admirer!" said Morgan who was still in a laughing fit

"stop it…he's sweet…" muttered an even more embarrassed Prentiss

"Yah, sweet on you it seems" Rossi said while drawing a heart in the air

"That…is…the…lamest…way…to get…a girl…ever!" JJ said while still laughing

Hotch looked at Emily and smirked as he was saying "So, the art of poetry isn't dead…is it Emily"

Prentiss just buried her head into her hands and shook her head. Then she looked up at Reid while saying "How did you know?"

Reid turned stone face and said in a clear, flat tone "I am magic"

For a moment everyone stopped laughing and looked at Reid, unsure on whether he was serious or not.

After a few moment Reid looked at his coworkers and said "No! you guys are so gullible!" the team then visibly relaxed

Reid then turned to Prentiss and said "you were looking at you email when I noticed you turned red and then you whispered rather loudly 'ugh Carlos Bradly…just leave me alone!'"

Garcia just smiled and then proceeded to, without warning, read some of the poetry

"My dear, dear Emily, how can I describe how lovely your hair is

It is like a black raven's feather floating, nay bellowing gently in the warm summer breeze.

Its texture I dream about at night, after night, after night.

It shines like ebony in the sunlight

So warm and rock-like

A dream

Oh Emily one day

We will be."

As Garcia ended her recitation, the whole team, minus, Emily burst back into laughter

"What type of guy thinks that bellowing is a pretty word!" howled Garcia

"or that hair should be described as 'rock like'" spit out JJ before cracking up again

"Well, I think Emily's not the only one with that type of pathetic lover" said Morgan smiling "Kevin needs some help with that too, don't you think?"

"Well then my love!" exclaimed Garcia "since it is my turn…truth or dare?"


	4. Put your pants on!

Yay! I actually love you guys! Y'all make my day every time you review/favorite/watch…or whatever it's called! I'm glad you guys like the story, but I have an…idea per say. So…I was thinking that if you guys had any ideas for truths/dares you could tell me (via review) and I might use them! I'm not out of ideas yet, but I thought it would be fun to have a verity of ideas to work off of! Anyway, enough of me and my rambling!

….

Morgan raised his eyebrows at the technical analyst and said "I'm going to have to go with dare baby girl!" a little too confidently for Garcia's liking.

Garcia just had to smile her devilishly sweet smile, and Morgan knew he had something bad coming his way.

"Ok my chocolate god…I dare you to call…oh what was her name?" Garcia asked with her head resting on her head

"ANGELA!" yelled an extremely nervous Morgan

"YAH! Angela! Anyways, I dare you to call her and tell her you're sorry about what happened, you were just experimenting with your sexuality and, after seeing her, decided who you truly were." Explained a perky Garcia.

Rossi turned to the muscular agent and smirked "Well this should be fun" he said while wiggling his eyebrows "what women doesn't want to be told that the reason that their man is gay is because of them?"

Morgan just glared at Rossi with ice in his eyes "very funny David" he said through clenched teeth.

Rossi just shrugged and smirked again. Hotch, on the other hand, was full out smiling…it creeped the team out…

"Hotch…" asked a nervous JJ "is everything ok…?"

Hotch seemed to wake up out of his trance when he heard his name "what? Oh yes…everything is fine…I was just thinking…"

"about what…?" JJ prompted

"About how funny it would be if Reid told Morgan to 'put his pants back on because they are at work'" Hotch said while continuously smiling

"HOTCH!" exclaimed Prentiss "where in the world did you get that idea from?"

Hotch's broad smile shrank into one of guilt "well… my friends and I um…did it to a teacher while he called from the chord phone in the teacher's workroom…it was really funny…and I just thought that…"

"IT'S THE BEST IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD!" interrupted Garcia

That left everyone turning to look at Reid "oh no" he said "I am not doing that…"

"Sucks cause you have to!" squealed Garcia

"But whyyyy?" Reid whined

"Cause we said so and that's final!" a once again hyper JJ told Reid

Morgan, who hadn't said anything, decided that he would go along with it. If he had to go down, then at least Reid was going with him. "Alright pretty boy, here we go"

_RIIING, RIIING, RIING "Hello? Derek?"_

"Angela! Hi!" Morgan said as he put the phone on speaker

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so glad you called! This weird guy called and said the most ridiculous thing!" _

"Oh…did he now?" question Morgan

And on perfect cue Reid laughed and yelled "Dare-Bare! Put your pants back on we're at work!"

The team had to bite their cheeks and hold their hands over their mouths in order to keep from laughing.

"_Wait…who was that…was that a…a man?" _

Morgan glared at his co-workers and finally said "yes Angela…it was…I have something to tell you, I'm sorry about what happened, I was just experimenting with my sexuality and, after seeing you, I decided who I truly am…" Morgan recited perfectly

There was a long pause until over the phone the team heard a sigh. Then Angela said "_Well…isn't the first time…good bye Derek." _And with that, the phone clicked and ended the conversation

Then, the whole team let out their laughter.

"That was the best thing I've ever heard!" howled Emily

"I almost feel bad…not the first time it's happened…ouch" chuckled Rossi

"Alright, alright, why don't you get a taste of it Rossi, truth or dare?" asked Morgan with a look of superiority

"Ok, Mr. I'm-so-tough, truth… a real man's not afraid of that." Said Rossi with equal superiority

"Fine, then" said Morgan, who was still having an alpha-male competition with Rossi "is it true that you and Strauss had a thing back in the old days?"

At this question, the whole team leaned in to hear the answer (except for Hotch who already knew)

Rossi turned bright red and answered "Yes! Ok…yes…she was very pretty at the time…and I had just had my first divorce…"

That's when Reid started humming "that's amore" by Dean Martin

The whole team burst back into laughter

Once Hotch pulled himself together he continued the conversation by saying "Oh yes, you should have seen them, they were…um…quite unprofessional, for lack of a better word"

The team went back into fits of laughter when they heard this

"Ok then Aaron! Truth or dare?" Rossi asked, still embarrassed

The whole team became very quiet, they all wanted to hear what Hotch was going to choose

Aaron Hotchner just looked at Rossi with pity, he was the real alpha-male here and he knew it. "Ok Dave, dare, because 'real men' are up to the challenge" he said with an antagonizing look.

"oh it's on" Rossi muttered under his breath "alright Aaron, I dare you to go into the women's restroom and bring me back a tampon."

Everyone sighed, this was far too simple. But when they looked at Hotch's face, terror was coming off of him in waves.

Oh yes, Rossi thought, I know how to make him uncomfortable

"Oh…um…well..um…ok…whatever…you know…" a very flustered Hotch tried to say

"What's wrong Aaron…not up to the challenge?" smirked Rossi

The team was confused, sure it's uncomfortable…but it's not near as bad as what some others have had to do.

"Um…Hotch" said Reid, who was a little apprehensive…he had never seen his boss this way "I know it's not exactly guys' most… comfortable area…but it's really not worth getting upset over.

"I'M NOT UPSET!" snapped Hotch, who then realized what he had done and quickly apologized

"I'm just going to go…" Hotch said more to himself than anyone else

And with that he got up and ran to the girl's bathroom leaving behind a confused team and a smirking Rossi. Within 30 seconds, Hotch came running back barely holding on to the tip of the wrapper and then through it to JJ as if it were diseased.

JJ giggled "What in the world are you scared of!" she asked while teasingly holding the object out

Hotch just turned stone faced and said "I believe it is your turn Jennifer. Truth or dare?"

….

YAY! Aww…poor Hotch (we'll figure out why he's scared later) well…R&R and I will love you forever…and so will the review button…he's felt lonely lately….


	5. JJ? never would have guessed

WOHOO! This story has a really good turn out! Lots of people have favorite (that's what it's called!) and reviewed this story! I really appreciate it. Keep reviewing (and reading…it'd be pointless to review if you didn't read…) Oh and I want to thank _lizzabet_ for giving me one of these ideas (which I'll specify at the end)

….

JJ just looked at Hotch with a glint of amusement in her eyes and said "Alright Hotchner…truth."

But Hotch wasn't fazed by JJ's confidence; he knew a secret about her that he was positive no one else (but Elle at one point) knew.

"JJ, tell us who you had a crush on in the BAU." Commanded Hotch in his best interrogation voice

JJ froze as soon as she heard what Hotch had said. She proceeded to look around the room and, to her dismay, found a mixture of confusion, anticipation, and excitement on her friend's faces. JJ took a sudden interest in her hair while she said "umm…I don't know what you're talking about"

Hotch just raised his eyebrows and said "oh I think you know _exactly _what I'm talking about."

"Come on, JJ, your married now…it won't matter any way" encouraged Prentiss, who was all too curious to figure out who the mystery man was.

JJ turned a bright shade of red and looked down at her feet again "well…I just thought he was cute…and I didn't have anyone else in my life…and…*sigh* I don't know…"

Garcia was now somewhat impatient with the blushing new profiler "JJ, darling I love you, but you need to tell us who the lucky boy was…like now!"

JJ rolled her eyes and whispered something to herself. Then, she finally, in the lightest voice possible, whispered "it was Spence"

After she had said it, there was not a sound in the whole room, building even. Everyone was absolutely silent, just looking in-between JJ and Reid.

Reid cleared his throat and looked around at the ceiling while JJ started to bite the inside of her cheeks.

That's when Morgan broke out into a smile and said "dang Reid…what is it with you and blondes?"

Morgan's comment was enough to make everyone laugh, including JJ and Reid.

Reid smiled and admitted "I'm sure there was a time where I had a crush on you to."

JJ laughed and said "Yah, but I wasn't a movie star…not good enough for you eh?"

With that Rossi smirked and said "Lila really couldn't find anyone else to date like, oh, I don't know, Brad Pitt or one of those blond movie stars? She really chose you?"

Reid turned a little red and said "is it really that hard to believe?"

Without missing a beat Prentiss bluntly answered "yes"

That sent everyone laughing again

Finally JJ calmed everyone down and said " I think everyone's gone…"

"Ok, well we can do something else but first we have to do a group dare!" stated Garcia

The team groaned "Well who gets to pick it?" Morgan asked

"Me of course, I haven't gone yet." Exclaimed JJ

Everyone nodded their head without much fuss (except from Morgan who still wanted to figure out the rest of Reid's secrets)

"Ok then JJ, so what's it going to be?" asked Morgan, who was still looking suspiciously as Reid

JJ put on a thoughtful face for a while, until she broke out into a small smile. "Well, she said…we can do this one thing I did in high school…but no…it might be a little too…well…risqué." She concluded with a hint of amusement in her voice. Knowing, full well that she had their total attention.

"Risqué?" questioned Prentiss, her eyes gleaming "sounds like my type of dare."

Whereas Reid, on the opposite end turned three different shades of red and said "well…maybe we shouldn't do it then…"

"Why not?" asked Prentiss

"Well…you said it was your type of dare…and I personally don't want to know how far that goes…" commented Reid

Prentiss put on a face of mock hurt and said "Well! Spencer Reid! In that case we have to do it!"

Everyone chuckled a bit until Morgan finally asked the question everyone wanted to know "Ok JJ, I'll ask again, what is it?"

JJ smiled a bit and then with a straight face told everyone "We are all going to trade clothes"

The faces of the team all turned to blank stares of disbelief, and after a brief moment of silence, Rossi spoke up "We're going to what?"

JJ sat up a tad straighter and repeated herself "We are going to trade clothes with each other."

The team's faces were still blank. JJ sighed with impatience and continued to explain "ok so we are going to draw names out of a hat and we'll switch clothes with whoever we pick."

With that Hotch started to frown, Prentiss began to laugh, Morgan shook his head, Rossi put his head in his hands, Garcia surpressed a giggle, and Reid (poor Reid) had his eyes open so wide that he truly looked like a dear in headlights.

"We're going to what!" Reid asked with a tint of panic in his voice

With that, Morgan just smirked, "come on kid nothing to be scared of, it's just a bra…and panties…"

Reid's face became pailer "Um, how exactly is this team building?"

Hotch was the one to answer that question "I say it is team building… it's like taking a walk in another person's shoes….but more extreme."

"Boss says yay! And Reid gets to go first!" exclaimed Garcia

And so that was it, once all of the names had been put in a bin, Reid reached in to grab the first name

….

I just want you to know…I love you guys and don't take you for granted! I'm so sorry it took so long, I have exams…but anyway no excuses! Love ya!

(p.s reviewing might make me write faster…. )


	6. tiny sweatervests and baggy pants

So…I know you guys are the best…and I'm the worst….but I'm here now! I'm sorry about the long wait! But, this chapter should be good…I hope! Thanks for y'alls reviews!

….

Slowly, and with a lot a fear, Reid pulled out the name. A sigh of relief could be heard as Reid told the team his person "Morgan."

Prentiss slouched a bit when she heard Reid got off so easily and Garcia began to randomly laugh.

"what's so funny baby girl?" Morgan asked

Garcia continued to giggle "well" she said in between fits "Reid's clothes are going to be WAAAAY to small for you."

With that JJ and Prentiss began to giggle too as Rossi suppressed a chuckle and Hotch a smile.

Morgan looked at Reid to see what his response would be. Reid simply shrugged and answered with

"Well, yours are going to be too big on me…but it's not really a big deal…for me at least." He finished off with a smile.

"Yes, I know it won't be a big deal for you" Morgan mocked "For real men like me though…I mean come on Reid, you don't even eat! How am I supposed to fit in what you have on?"

"This is not the time to discuss this!" Garcia said while making the two men stand up "go and change!" she finished with a tone of absolute finality in her voice.

"Yes Garcia" the two friends mumbled

Garcia smiled in triumph, while Reid and Morgan sulked out of the room to go change.

It wasn't long until Reid came out of the room. The team smiled at the fact that in a big T-shirt and

(what on him were) baggy jeans, Reid looked like he was trying to look street. Key word trying.

"Wow Spence" commented JJ while shaking "I never thought I'd ever see you dressed like that." She finished, and to no one's surprise, the team all fully agreed.

Unlike Reid's quick change, it took Morgan much longer to reappear. After what seemed like forever, Morgan made his entrance.

Shuffling into the room, Morgan was glaring death into who ever looked at him. Naturally, the team cracked up.

Morgan had managed to shove his legs into those dark wash pant-jean things Reid wore so often. He had also (barely) been able to get on the suit jacket, sweater vest, vest, and black tie that Reid had been wearing. However, the shirt…had not been so lucky. In Morgan's attempt to put on the shirt he had ripped the front of it…all in all Morgan look like a square block trying to fit in a triangular hole.

Reid made his complaint about the shirt vocal, however, the team was laughing far too loud for anyone to hear.

It was Rossi who said something first "Wow….Morgan…just…wow…." was all Rossi managed to get out before laughing again

Morgan, who was by now beet red in the face, said "alright old man, if you think it's so funny, it's your turn then."

With that being said, the team straightened out immediately in anticipation.

Rossi recomposed himself and pulled a name out of the bin. The team knew it was bad once Rossi's confident smirk turned into look of horror.

With this, the team (minus Morgan, who was still trying to figure out how to move in the too small clothing) leaned forward, trying to sneak a glance at who Rossi had to change with.

Rossi's mouth trembled a bit when he said "JJ"

….

Ok, I know it's short, BUT, I think it's fun to make y'all wait! Am I evil? ….maybe a little….

OH WELL! Anyway, so I still would really like it if you guys would give me ideas about what the team should do in their forced "team time". It would help ever so much!

Thanks guys (oh and I will update faster)

p.s- the review button is lonely….


	7. men in black dresses

Thanks you guys! Your reviews make me so happy! I'm kind of excited for this next chapter…hehe…poor Hotch…. Well anyway I'd like to thank Moi (fun name!) for giving me one of the ideas regarding Garcia... oh it will be fun! R&R please

….

Rossi looked up at JJ, and then back at Hotch, and then back at JJ, and than once at his own clothing. JJ had it pretty easy, Rossi was wearing a simple black suit-tie combo, and although it would be rather large, it was nothing in comparison to what Rossi had to wear.

JJ had chosen a jersey material (what a relief) black (rather low cut) dress, that had frills around the bottom hem.

Hotch was the first one to understand the…um… "severity" of the situation. However, Hotch being Hotch, he merely smirked and said "you know…Dave…I don't think you will be able to…fill out the dress."

Everyone (but Rossi) burst out into laughter, and with that Garcia ushered them into their rooms to get dressed.

JJ came out fairly quickly, although the clothes nearly swallowed her, so it was rather difficult to see her in all of the material.

"I feel like a kid who tried on his dad's suit" JJ said while blowing hair out of her face

Everyone smiled, but they weren't quite interested in what JJ was wearing

Finally, the much expected David Rossi came out…. "OH MY GOSH!" Prentiss was the first to exclaim.

"YOU LOOK HORRIBLE!" she yelled

And, in fact, he did. Rossi managed to _fit_ in the dress…but some places better than others… For example, his torso (thanks to the stretchy material) actually did fit into the dress, but his arms…well they bulged out in the most awkward manner possible. Not to mention, the low cut manner of the dress gave the agents an unpleasant view of Rossi's…chest….

"Davis Rossi, my man, that style suits you…but I would put you in a bigger size, don't you think?" said Morgan in between breaths.

Rossi just glared at the laughing agents and said "ok, ok, let's just…keep this going…the sooner we finish this "team building exercise" the sooner I can get out of this….this…."

"Dress" Reid finished for him, thinking he was being helpful

"Yah…dress" Rossi finished with very noticeable bitterness in his voice

"Wait…we've messed up." Prentiss stated

"Yes…yes we have" Rossi mumbled still glaring

"No…I mean we have 7 members, which means that we can't continue in pairs…" Prentiss continued

"SO…that means I get to pull the name out and we will just go in a triangle!" exclaimed Garcia

Hotch and Prentiss weren't exactly up for arguing, so they just went with Garcia's idea.

Garcia put her hand into the hat and pulled out the name….

"Hotch!" she exclaimed rather loudly

No one had anytime to say anything before Garcia pushed Hotch and Prentiss out of the room and into the changing area.

Although everyone wanted to see Hotch in Prentiss's clothing, Prentiss in Garcia's clothing, and Garcia in Hotch's clothing, everyone was very curious to why Garcia was so…excited about changing clothes.

Hotch was the first to come out. Not unlike Rossi, he was daring anyone to laugh. The red tank top stopped short on him, and the jacket…well it didn't exactly cover his shoulders…or any part of him. But the most surprising (and not to mention disturbing) thing about the outfit…was that that the skirt…fit. The black pencil skirt didn't even have a wrinkle on Hotch.

"Wow Hotch…who knew you had women's legs?" said JJ while muffling a laugh

"I guess that's why he wears the long pants all the time…" said Reid thoughtfully

"I do not have women's legs!" Hotch said in a rather uncharacteristic shout

"Suuure you don't" said Morgan with a smirk "they're just delicate."

"Why don't you…" Hotch was about to start, but at that moment, Prentiss came down in Garcia's clothing.

Now, it wasn't that Garcia's clothing looked bad on Prentiss; it was just that no one had ever seen Prentiss in anything but dark colors and red. However, the bright blue top with a neon green jacket and bright pink skirt, made everyone stare.

"What?" a confused Prentiss asked "in fact, it's not that bad…I might wear something like this…"

That made everyone's eyes widen in either fear or disbelief

Prentiss just rolled her eyes "I'm kidding!" she yelled "geez, can't you guys take a joke…this is too…just too…everything for me!"

With that everyone laughed a bit. However, everyone was beginning to wonder about Garcia, she had been up there a long time.

"Ok, I'm going to go check on her, she has spent way to long up in that office." Morgan said with a slightly worried tone

But before he was able to even stand, the door slammed open and the team gasped.

…..

DUN DUN DUN! Are the profilers about to have to start working! (here's a hint…NO!) but what is going on with Garcia? (sorry Moi…that's where your part will come in.) Y'all are so sweet, and I really want everyone to tell me what they think! So press my friend…the review button…please? Love ya!

P.S- to those who care…a new story may be written soon…but this story comes first!


	8. new boss in town

Y'all are really sweet! Thanks for reviewing…it kind of makes my day! I'm excited for this chapter and I really hope you guys like it. It seems like people like the story so far, and I hope to keep everyone's attention! Remember reviews are welcome and wanted!

….

Garcia proceeded to walk out of the office where she had been dressing, but it was not the clothes that made the team gasp, it was the manner that Garcia was upholding in the clothes that shocked the team.

Garcia was absolutely strait backed with the most proper poise that anyone had ever seen. Her face, stern and her arms, stiff and glued to her sides. Although Garcia couldn't fit into the whole outfit, Garcia being Garcia, made it work and was able to make it look like the suit was something of her own.

"Baby girl!" Morgan said while laughing a bit "you look good in a suit."

Everyone laughed a bit until Garcia opened her mouth

"Agent Morgan!" Garcia said in her best Hotch voice "I am supervisory special agent Aaron Hotchner, and you will treat me with authority!"

This made everyone laugh harder

Garcia simply straitened her…or Hotch's tie and continued by saying "And as your boss leader man, we will now commence in another team building/sleep over exercise game!"

This made everyone stop laughing and wonder…what in the world could be next?

Hotch smirked and said "You're doing a pretty good job with my job, why don't you just take it and I'll be the technical analyst?"

This made everyone smile. Anyone who knew Hotch knew he was worse with computers that Reid was.

Garcia, however, did her best to not look amused "SIR!" she said in an authoritative voice "this is no time for joking I assure you! I'm very serious when I say this next exercise game will be enforced!"

The team smiled and stayed silent, intrigued by what Garcia was going to say.

"Well then" she continued "know that everyone has pulled themselves together! I will tell you the orders! First of all, you will all stay in your current attire."

This was greeted with a groan from both Rossi and Morgan

"Men! Keep it together!" Garcia attempted to say in a mean voice

"Yah Morgan…keep it together…" Reid whispered loud enough for the team to hear.

"You know what pretty boy! You have it easy! My clothes are nice and comfortable…not to mention not the size of a beanpole!" Morgan countered

"Well I'm sorry if I have a fast metabolism! It is not my fault! At least I didn't rip your stuff!" Reid said

"OF COURSE I RIPPED IT! How else was I supposed to fit into this…this…Barbie doll sized shirt!" Morgan said a bit louder

Reid just glared and started by saying "Well maybe you should…"

But both Reid and Morgan were stopped by a death stare from Garcia

"Now men…if we are done acting childish…I will continue my explanation" Garcia said in a not messing around voice

Both Reid and Morgan answered with "fine" but they then continued to shove each other in a playful, childish manner.

JJ rolled her eyes and said "I'll put them in time out later, continue please Garcia."

Prentiss laughed at Morgan and Reid's facial expressions regarding what JJ had just said, they were not sure if JJ was serious or not, so they stopped pretty quickly.

Garcia just nodded her head in the same stiff manner and said "Yes, thank you Jennifer!"

JJ gave her a mock salute in response

"As I was saying" Garcia continued "we will each wear the clothes we are wearing, and act like the owner of the clothes."

Everyone looked at one another silently wondering who would talk first

"Well I think it's a great idea! As long as we do it my way…" Hotch said in a…Prentiss like manner

Everyone burst out into laughter

"Well it's settled then, you guys do everything, and I'm going to sit around and criticize you while I eat." JJ said in a low voice.

"Fine! But first I need to call Will, oh and then make sure Morgan isn't messing with Spence, and make sure these shoes match my bag, and then I need to make sure that girls night is still on!" Rossi said in his best high-pitched JJ voice.

Everyone died of laughter

Prentiss smiled and with a straightening out of her shirt, she said in her best Garcia voice "Alright then my furry friends…let's begin…"


	9. AN! don't worry it's not bad

Ok, ok so I know everyone hates me right now….but pleeeeeaaaaase forgive me! I got a concussion and I just finished exams….ugh…anyway….I'm still not done with this story! It is still alive! I promise! Please forgive me my dears! Please? This post is to say that this weekend….another 2 chapters will be up! It is my promise to you! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Please keep up your support for this story! I'm so glad to have such amazing reviewers! Everyone who has ever reviewed has always been soooo sweet and encouraging to this story! I don't take it for grated!

Love ya!

alrightmakessence


	10. Far to many

ok so it's been too long….I know…I'm ashamed….*sob* but now I'm back and running! So here is your very long overdue chapter… Oh and the parenthesis mean the person that the character is playing!

….

"Sooooo…who goes first?" asked JJ…or Rossi.

"Well…considering that going first seems like something Morgan would do…I'll go!" Reid said in his best "Morgan voice"

Morgan smirked and said "The probability of you succeeding in this endeavor is approximately 100 to 1." Morgan (Reid) said in his best Reid voice.

Reid just smiled and said in a low voice "what does probability mean?"

With that Morgan narrowed his eyes and said "alright tough guy let's see what you've got…"

Reid smirked and said "ok, who wants to ask me a question first"

Garcia's (Hotch's) hand shot into the air, and with that Reid called "Alright umm…"

Everyone's faces turned in confusion as Reid's face turned a subtle pink

"What's wrong Reid?" JJ asked, being herself

Reid just looked over to Morgan who was smiling. Knowing exactly why Reid stopped, Morgan chuckled a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yah, tough guy, why did you stop?"

Reid's eyes narrowed a bit and he said "well it's not a big deal…I just don't like to refer to girls in derogatory terms."

The whole team (minus Morgan) burst out laughing

"Ok, ok," laughed Prentiss "I get it now"

Rossi continued chuckling while he said "alright, let's get on with it."

Everyone turned to look at the agent

Rossi held up his hands in defense and said "hey, I'm trying to play my part!"

Everyone silently breathed a sigh of relief

Reid just rolled his shoulders back and said aright " "Hotch" what was your question?"

Garcia kept a stone face and answered "Agent Morgan, what is your opinion of yourself?"

Reid just smiled….a very…almost…evil smile (that might I add scared everyone out of their wits) and realized how fun this was going to be…

"Well" started Reid in his best Morgan voice "to start off, I am FANTASTIC!"

The team started to giggle a bit

"What do you mean by that?" Prentiss asked

"I mean exactly what I said" Reid (Morgan) stated "I think I'm great!" he finished with a light shrug of the shoulders

"I do not think that…" Morgan muttered under his breath

"I don't know Derek" said Rossi while laughing "I think he is pretty spot on"

"Oh!" Reid added "and not to mention I'm strong…and like to kick down doors…even when it's not really necessary…"

That sent the team back into their previous state of laughter.

Morgan even smirked with that one

This time, Prentiss' hand shot up into the air

Reid nodded his head for her to continue

"Ok, so how many women has the _fantastic_ Derek Morgan actually been with?" she finished by wiggling her eyebrows.

Reid just smirked

"Oh, dear, dear, Emily…FAR more than you could EVER imagine" Reid finished by wiggling his eyebrows as well

That sent the whole team off the deep end, maybe it was because what Reid had just said was true, or maybe it was because it was Reid who had said it, but either way, everyone was laughing

By that time, Morgan was a bit red in the face. He rolled his neck around, straightened his back, and glared at Reid (who was very pleased with himself). Then he said "Alright pretty boy…it's my turn…"

And that definitely wiped the smirk off of Spencer Reid's face.

….

Ok, ok, I know it has been WAY too long, but my life has been CRAZY! Anyway, next chapter will be better…Reid might re-appear as Morgan…and their might be a kiss…(not with Reid and Morgan). ANYWAY, I love you guys! Sorry it was short, but don't worry…next chapter will be entertaining. Oh and I'm still sorry for the delay!


	11. girls, gaping, and ghosts?

Oh my goodness gracious! 55 reviews! I feel so cool! Thank you guys sooo much! Now not to sound greedy…but what if we got to 100 reviews! That would be pretty cool…ANYWAY y'all were so nice about last chapter! I thought y'all were going to hate it, but you didn't…or you were pretending….but either way, I'm so happy! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter!

….

Morgan smirked at Reid, and proceeded to take his place in the middle of the circle. "Alright guys" he said in a higher pitched voice "ask me some questions!"

Prentiss was the first to raise her hand. Morgan (Reid) nodded in response.

"Well", Prentiss began, I was wondering if you could tell us some facts about _Star Trek_?"

The team bit back laughter as Morgan's face fell a bit.

"Um…what?" Morgan asked while trying to make the awkwardly tight sweater vest looser

"_Star Trek _pretty boy." Reid answered with a small smile.

That last comment sent everyone into fits of laughter, even Morgan cracked a smile

"Alright, Alright next question" Morgan said

This time it was Rossi who raised his hand "Ok, ok," Rossi said "I have a very important question"

Morgan raised his eyebrows a bit in confusion, but nodded his head for Rossi to continue

"How many girls have you dated?" Rossi finished with a completely serious expression on his face.

Morgan smiled broadly; he knew the actual answer to this question. He and Reid had had this conversation before, and it was a bit surprising.

"19" Morgan stated

The team gaped

"Well, 20 I guess now because of Lila…" Morgan continued with a devilish smile on his face

Again, the team was absolutely silent, while Reid's face turned a little red

The team all turned to (the real) Reid

"Please tell me he's kidding" Prentiss said with her eyes still huge from shock

Reid just scratched his head a bit and said "well… not exactly…I mean….it's not like I've _slept _with all of them…"

The end of that comment put the team back in shock

"How many have you slept with then Spence?" JJ asked cautiously

Reid, who was regretting saying that last part, bit his lip and said "well….it's not really a big deal…I've slept with fmmb." Reid mumbled

"How many boy wonder?" Morgan asked while smiling, but going out of character

"Five ok? It's not like you…you've slept with like 14!" Reid accused

The team was in complete shock…but they weren't sure which answer they were more shocked with, the fact that Morgan had slept with that many women or that fact that Reid had ever slept with any at all.

"What the hell?" Prentiss mumbled

"My junior G-man…" Garcia whispered with wide eyes

"hmm…" Rossi said while narrowing his eyes

"everything I know is a lie" JJ softly commented

Hotch just had raised eyebrows as he was looking at the two men, then he said "Really Reid…?"

Reid cast his eyes downwards and mumbled "Yah"

Hotch had a small smile playing on his lips when he said "How did you do that? Physics magic?"

The caused the room to laugh again, even Reid joined in

When suddenly they heard a door close.

*thud*

Everyone stopped.

*thud*

The team tensed

*thud*

All looked for the source

*thud*

They became very nervous

*thud*

The room became quite again

"What was that?" JJ whispered

"No idea" Prentiss whispered back

"It sounded like a door slamming shut" Reid observed

"But from where?" Morgan muttered

Garcia looked like she was about to have a heart attack "What if it's a..a..serial killer" she squeaked

Hotch patted her on the back and said "This building is one of the most secure places in U.S, no one can get in after a certain time, plus I have the surveillance footage on my computer, I checked before we played truth or dare, no one but us is in the building."

"Fine then, it's a ghost." Garcia whispered a bit more confidently

"Don't be silly Baby-Girl, there are no such things as ghosts. Just ask Reid." Morgan said, returning to his normal speaking voice.

Reid just smiled

"Reid…" Rossi said "what are you not telling us?" he asked suspiciously

Reid cleared his throat and then said "well, with the modern day technology, proof has been uncovered that supernatural beings may in fact surround everyday phenomena."

"In English?" Prentiss asked

"In other words, yes there might be such things as ghosts." Reid finished

Garcia squeaked, Prentiss paled, and JJ gasped.

The men all looked at the women in confusion. Where they really that scared? They had all seen these women do things that they themselves would be scared to do, so why were they so…

"GHOST HUNTERS!" all three women screamed in unison. Then they all began to talk to each other so fast, the men could not understand what they were saying.

"Ok, ok" Reid interrupted, "you guys are excited?"

"Ummm YES!" Garcia screamed "of course we are we love that show!"

"And we have a plan" Prentiss continued

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Morgan "We are not hunting for whatever that thing was, in fact…"

*THUD-THUD*

"Morgan" whispered Reid "I think you made it mad!" he finished in a scared voice

"Oh come on!" Rossi yelled "there are no such thing as…"

*THUD-THUD-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

"HOLY SHIT! Where all going to die!" Morgan screamed

"What was that?" yelled Reid

"It sounded like a scream." Said Hotch

"Thank you Hotch I couldn't tell!" yelled Rossi

"BOYS!" all the women yelled

All of the men turned and looked at each other and realized what positions they were in.

Morgan was ducking down in a half-fetal position while holding onto Reid's foot. Reid hadn't noticed Morgan because he himself holding onto a part on Rossi's jacket. Rossi hadn't noticed Reid because he had been yelling at Hotch. Hotch had his hands up in defeat against Rossi.

The men looked at this, and then each returned to a normal standing position in between coughs and straightening out jackets.

"What babies" muttered JJ

"Most men are when it comes to things like this" answered Prentiss

Garcia just giggled

The men however, resented those comments

"We are not scared!" said Rossi

"Yah!" said Morgan "we'll even help you guys look!"

"We will?" asked a still very nervous Reid

"Yah sure, what's the worst that could happen?" Hotch said

The girls all looked at each other and shook their heads

"Fine" said Garcia "but we go in groups"

"Yah" said Prentiss "We'll get more done"

"Shouldn't we go all together?" Morgan asked

"Why? Still scared?" JJ asked while smirking

"No! fine, we'll do it your way." Morgan defended

"Good" said Prentiss "Ok, JJ go with Morgan and Reid"

"Alright" answered JJ "then you go with Hotch, and Garcia with Rossi."

"Sounds good!" Said Garcia "Now who's ready to hunt for a ghost?

The men all gulped, how did they let this happen?

There was no turning back now….

….

Ok, so there will be a kiss next chapter FOR SURE! But I had to end it somewhere….this chapter took a weird turn didn't it? Well…that's my brain I guess….I hope you liked it! And if you did…review please! Until next time (which should be this week) love yah!


End file.
